


Одно целое, разделенное на две части

by KisVani



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Ночь после общего дела.





	

Это все еще странно. Даже теперь. Смотреть на свое лицо, но при этом вовсе не видеть себя. Другая мимика, другой взгляд, неуловимо другой оттенок загара. Было бы проще, если бы я хоть когда-то в жизни играла чужую роль (и не тогда, когда от этого зависело мое выживание), но все мое актерство ограничивалось парой школьных спектаклей. В которых я исполняла роль дерева. Или какого-нибудь медведя в ростовом костюме. Или задницу лошади.

Уже в ФБР были курсы, где нам объясняли принципы работы под прикрытием, как проникать в преступные группировки, как казаться «своими»… но это было иное перевоплощение. Не человек пытался соответствовать роли, а роль подбирали так, чтобы соответствовать ей было настолько удобно, насколько возможно.

Я думала об этом и в тот раз, когда очередное дело свело две наши Вселенные вместе.

— Что? — спросила Оливия, не я, а другая — ту, которую Уолтер назвал "Боливией". — Ты все время смотришь на меня, как на призрака.

— Скорее, как на кривое зеркало, — ответила я.

— У меня похожие эмоции.

Она дернула плечами. Не пожала, именно дернула. В ней не так много мягких движений, все резкие, порывистые, чуть грубые.

Оливия налила нам обеим чай. Села напротив, подперла кулаком подбородок.

— Я скучаю по кофе, — призналась она, — из вашего мира. Столько лет здесь не пила и не страдала, а у вас попробовала… и снова-здорово.

— Наша Астрид привезла вашей целую банку, — ответила я. — Можешь попытаться намекнуть ей, что стоит поделиться. Только не говори, кто твой информатор.

Она рассмеялась, а потом подмигнула и сказала:  
— Заметано!

Мы говорили о деле, которое закрыли, о том, что хотелось бы чаще работать вместе. Еще о чем-то.

А потом Оливия облизнула губы и спросила, стараясь, чтобы это звучало буднично:  
— Идем наверх?

Я кивнула. Мы обе знали, чем должен закончиться сегодняшний день. Мы слишком редко пересекались в одной реальности, чтобы тратить эти встречи просто так.

Можно было бы сказать, что это крайняя степень нарциссизма, но мне кажется, что небольшой и не самый здоровый фетиш — это позволительная слабость при нашей работе.

К тому же, пусть она и вылитая я, но многие вещи в нас различны.

В спальне мы быстро избавились от одежды и остановились друг напротив друга, рассматривая тела. Похожие, и различные: другой набор шрамов, но тот же рисунок родимых пятен, одинаковая форма груди, но у одной ореолы сосков окружены редкими светлыми волосками, а у другой — нет.

Мы шагнули друг к другу навстречу одновременно. Поцелуй получился смазанным, Оливия старалась прижаться ко мне, словно пыталась слиться. Водила руками по моей спине, а губами — по шее. А я зарылась пальцами в ее рыжие волосы и думала, неужели я иначе реагирую на прикосновения из-за кортексифана? Или из-за отца? Или потому что жизнь в этом мире опаснее и опасности острее? Моей копии из этой реальности важно было касаться других: она легко могла хлопнуть кого-то из коллег по плечу или обнять за плечи. А я всегда считала саму себя совершенно не тактильной.

Чтобы меньше думать о том, что нас объединяет и разделяет, я потянула Оливию за волосы, вынуждая оторваться от вылизывания моей шеи, и поцеловала. Она быстро перехватила инициативу, а я не мешала, только двинулась к кровати, утягивая ее за собой.  
Мы опустились на колени друг напротив друга, уже слегка растрепанные. Оливия улыбнулась, склонилась и облизала мой сосок. Она втянула его в рот, начав при этом мурлыкать какой-то ненавязчивый мотив. От вибрации стало немного щекотно.

— Прекрати, — сказала я.

Оливия оторвалась от меня, лизнув сосок еще раз.

Я пододвинулась к ней, расставляя ноги, так, чтобы плотнее соприкоснуться бедрами. Обхватила ее за поясницу, она меня — за плечи, а потом повела ладони выше, к шее. Мы начали двигаться вместе, вперед и назад, вверх и вниз, в этом было схожее: мы легко подстраивались друг под друга или, скорее, с самого начала были «на одной волне».

Своей грудью я чувствовала ее напряженные соски. Ее кожа казалась грубее моей и чуть холоднее. В то же время внутри меня словно растекался жар, отдаваясь в каждую клеточку тела. Это чем-то походило на те ощущения, что приходили перед использованием способностей, перед тем, как я зажигала лампочки или помогала открыть брешь между мирами. Но было неуловимо иным.

Оливия застонала и навалилась на меня, опрокидывая на кровать, прижалась губами к моим губам и, оторвавшись, прошептала что-то о том, чтобы я прогнулась. Я позволила ей подтолкнуть мне под спину подушку и оседлать мою ногу, трясь своим клитором о мой. Ее лицо раскраснелось, и я поймала себя на мысли о том, что выгляжу сейчас точно так же, как она. Именно это заставило меня прогнуться сильнее и застонать.

Может все-таки стоило поставить диагноз, если наше сходство так меня заводило.  
Я положила ладони на бедра Оливии, чтобы больше чувствовать ее движения, чем контролировать их. Теперь стонали мы обе, и трудно было понять, кто громче или чаще.

Она двигалась по четкой схеме: два быстрых толчка, один медленный. Я пыталась считать, но быстро сбилась. А Оливия рассмеялась.

— Боже, Олив, у тебя такое лицо, будто ты пытаешься написать торжественную речь, — от звучания ее голоса внизу живота все сладко сжалось, выплескивая удовольствие, разнесшееся по венам.

Она наклонилась, прекращая двигаться, и прильнула ко мне в поцелуе. Я чувствовала, как дрожит Оливия, и дрожала сама.

Мы неспешно ласкали друг друга после этого, сталкиваясь пальцами. Я прошептала, что люблю Оливию, а она ответила на это, что я просто очень сильно люблю себя. На это я могла только прикусить ее плечо, оставляя метку, которую тут же принялась зализывать.

Она выводила пальцами узоры по моей спине и бедрам, снова мурлыкала тот мотив, и теперь мне не хотелось ее обрывать.

Часы вот-вот должны были показать полночь, и я вспоминала о Золушке и о карете, которая должна превратиться в тыкву.

— Зря она не додумалась тогда уединиться с принцем, — сказала Оливия, ловя мой взгляд, — тогда бы уже не важно было, в какие лохмотья превратилось платье, а на утро не пришлось бы искать, на кого можно надеть хрустальные башмачки.

Я поразилась сразу и тому, как легко она вычислила мои мысли, и тому, что у нее еще оставались силы на длинные предложения и какие-то законченные мысли. Все, на что была способна я, — это невнятные признания и просьбы. 

Теперь я не ощущала, что Оливия холоднее меня, наши тела словно разделили тепло на два, и было так уютно и естественно нежиться в объятиях друг друга. Как будто мы всегда и были единым целым, а не двумя людьми из разных Вселенных.


End file.
